Innocent Curiosity
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: Rated because of Sanji's foul mouth! The orange haired navigator was bored so she decided to have a nice chat with her Neechan historian.  “Robin, can I ask you a question just out of innocent curiosity?” Written for fun and out of boredom. Don't flame!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, never did and never will. Why do we have to do these stupid disclaimers every time? What? To avoid lawsuits? Feh, sue me…no, don't! Anyways, as every OP fan would know, One Piece is owned and was created by the great Oda Eiichiro-sensei! Let us all bow to him…what? No one's bowing? Alright, let's salute him! No one's saluting? Fine, just wave. What? Not even a wave!? Pfft, fine, just read it, you made me unhappy. goes to sit in a corner, mumbling mumbo jumbo about an idea for another OP fic Oh and please review!

Ah, forgot to mention! This fic takes place pre-Ghost Ship arc because I like Franky and the more nakama, the merrier and funner this would be!

****

Innocent Curiosity

With every one of the Straw Hat Pirates now having a bounty on their head, you would think they all would be worried. Well, we all know what kind of beings, seeing as they have a raccoon demon, err reindeer/human for the ship's doctor and a cyborg for a shipwright, they are and they seem to take the bounties very well, in fact, they are all relaxing on the deck, well not all. The ship's cook was in the kitchen, fixing up a splendidly well-done dish for the navigator and archaeologist of the crew. Which is where our story unfolds…

The orange haired navigator was bored so she decided to have a nice chat with her Nee-chan historian. "Robin, can I ask you a question just out of innocent curiosity?" as the woman turned to her and nodded.

"Ne, Robin, what do you think will happen next?" Nami asked her female nakama. The last survivor of Ohara turned to look at her, setting her book down on her lap. According to the navigator, it would seem the answer was obvious.

"It depends on where Captain-san will take us. Why?"

Nami smiled at her. "Just innocent curiosity."

"Is that so…?"

The two women were tanning, Nami wearing a two piece bathing suit the colors being blue and white and the designs being stripes going diagonally from left to right. Robin's was a simple maroon colored two piece as well, with the designs of purple flowers on it. Nami stared at the sky with her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun's UV rays.

"Well, with the World Government after us after all that's happened, do you think about what you want to do when you've accomplished your dream?"

Robin smiled then looked at her. "Why, now that you've mentioned it, I haven't really given it that much thought?" as the historian placed the side of her face on her hand, pondering this. "Well, I would go to all of the Blue Seas and spread the knowledge of what I have learned. I would also record everything I have learned in books so that the knowledge of what I have learned will be passed down from generation to generation, even after I have died."

Nami looked at her Nee-chan with wide eyes. "Wow Robin, you already know what you want to do…?"

Before Robin could ask her question, she was interrupted by the ever so gentlemanly, Sanji, as the cook came back with their afternoon delicacies and drink and tea. The women knew Sanji would always fix up the best for them and feed the rest to the boys. The only one that never minded was Luffy, whom as Nami was about to sip her drink, nearly squirt it out when she heard Sanji shouting, "OI! STAY AWAY FROM NAMI-SAN'S GROVE!" then she heard a loud kicking sound then saw the captain rushing past her briefly, holding something orange in his hand. Sanji was chasing after him, as Luffy raced towards the ship's entrance. While this loud racket was happening, Zoro awoke from his nap near the mast and seeing that it was the blonde cook responsible for it, let out a leg and watched in amusement as the cook easily tripped it and fell to the deck, losing the tangerine-robbing captain in the process. Sanji then turned to face his attention towards his most hated enemy on the ship.

"Damn it, you shitty shithead Marimo!"

Zoro yawned, then scratched the back of his head. "You're the one shouting crap all the time. How about shutting up for once and a while over women," as he gave him the 'look'. "Dartboard."

Nami ran her hand slowly down her face at the sight. "WHAT WAS THAT!? Say that to my face, you Natural Treasure!"

"You heard me, Magic Eyebrows. Besides, have you ever even gotten _with_ a woman?"

"Look who's talking! You're the one that should be asking that question to yourself!"

"You know what, you dumb blonde Ero-Cook, you're getting on my nerves."

"Same here, Marimo!"

_POW, POW!_

The two men were on the deck, huge seething lumps emanating from their heads as Nami looked down irritatingly on them. "You know what? BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

Sanji was quickly at her side. "Hai, Nami-swan!" as Nami frowned, not looking at him while pushing him away. She was looking menacingly at the captain, whom was sitting near the bow of the Sunny, eating her precious tangerine. She pushed the cook aside, then walked over the swordsman all keeping her eyes focused on the soon-to-be-dead captain of the ship and crew.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy stopped, turned his head to her, already having eaten half of the fruit before seeing her draw out her Perfect Clima-Tact. He knew how powerful that weapon was and even though rubber negates electricity, she was going to use it just to beat him with it. He was right. "I'm going to kill you for touching my mikans!"

Luffy didn't know she was serious, he thought she was just saying stuff so he just ate the rest of the mikan. Nami was ready to smack him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me, Nami-san." Sanji said, stretching his legs out by bending one knee and stretching the other leg and vice versa. Sanji then stood back up. "Prepare to die, Luffy. Touching Nami-san's precious orchard is one offense but,"

"Aah, Sanji-kun." Nami warned, as the cook waved her warning away.

"Be still Nami-swan, I shall take care of this shithead-"

"Sanji, there's a monster behind you."

"Hahahaha, nice try, Luffy but-"

POW!

Luffy's arm snapped back as Sanji turned and saw the Sea King falling back into the sea. "Alright, I'm hungry Sanji!"

Sanji decided that the captain was lucky for the day and went to go and cook up the tasty sea monster for dinner in the evening.

After dinner, everyone retired to their sleeping quarters, the men to the hammocks and the women to their cabins. As Nami sat at her desk working on her maps, Robin remembered what they were talking about earlier in the day. "By the way, Nami, what do you plan to do once your dream has been fulfilled?"

Nami turned to her. "Oh, that's easy! I plan to open up my own mapping company, go back home and build a huge mansion to live in and…"

"And…?"

"That's it!"

Robin was curious. "You plan to just live richly for the rest of your life, how like you, Nami?"

Nami noticed that the historian was not satisfied with the answer but she couldn't tell her everything else. "Wh-What? That not enough for you? What do you really want out of me, Robin?"

The historian smiled amusingly. "The truth."

"O-Oh? Okay, you got me. I plan to uh…" as Nami tried to think of something that wouldn't easily give away her future away. "Start a family!"

Robin smiled. "Well, that wasn't so hard. So," as she began to move her left arm a bit, freely using her Hana Hana Fruit powers. "Who is it, Nami?" she asked. Nami smiled nervously.

"Whatever…do you mean, Robin?"

"Which one…" as one of her hands picked a flower out of the vase. "Do you love?"

Nami looked at her. "Wh-What are you talking about? You mean on this ship!?"

Robin smiled again. "It seems I'm getting warm already. Well, let's go through all of them shall we?" as Nami could see that this wasn't good. "Is it…" as she mused, "Usopp?"

Nami turned pale. "No, not a chance. I already know he's got a girl back in his home village." as Nami quickly covered her mouth. _"Damn."_

"Aah, well I knew it couldn't be Usopp." as she then thought of the next possibility. "What about…" as she mused. "Franky-san?"

Nami shook her head. "No. Besides, he's too old."

Robin smiled. "Just going through the candidates, Nami. No need to be shy."

Nami watched nervously as Robin quickly dismissed that it would be Usopp, Chopper, or Franky, the second because it wouldn't have worked anyways. Now…that left the three boys, that is, the three best fighters. She wanted to go with what might have seemed possible but she wanted to test the navigator's reaction.

"How about…Zoro?"

Nami stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck, like I care about him! He doesn't even know how to treat anything except his swords," as Nami regretted saying that. "Ugh…now I'm going to have nightmares!"

"But isn't that the same with Luffy?" she asked. Nami looked at her.

"Luffy? Well, sure he isn't exactly a ladies man but- HEY!"

Robin was giggling. "How about Sanji?"

Nami looked at her. "What makes you think I'd like that pervert?"

Robin shrugged lightly. "Well, could you please tell me why you don't like those two?" she asked. Nami smiled.

"Simple: Zoro has no sense of direction, he cares more about his swords than anything else, he always has something on his mind and he's always napping at the most unexpected of times."

"How about the other one?"

"Oh, well, Sanji-kun is only good as a very obedient servant. He would make a decent husband for a girl, if he wasn't always so caught up with his wooing and I know for sure he has perverted thoughts…" as she looked narrowly at Robin. "About us."

"I don't see the problem with that?" Robin said, smiling all the while, possibly thinking up ways to use her body to control the hapless cook. She had the orange haired navigator in her cross hairs. "That leaves just one…"

Nami turned to her. "Oh, what about Chopper?"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry but Chopper wouldn't have mattered anyways, seeing as I know who it is now, and I was right all along," as she saw the navigator's red face. "You like…no love…"

_"Oh no, she's figured it out!? Wait a minute, didn't she just say she already knew!? Then what was- oh no, she didn't really-!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds from outside, as Nami turned white with fear and shock as she heard voices. _"N-No, th-that's not possible…th-they couldn't have- **H-He** couldn't have-"_ as she heard noises and then voices outside the door. "No!"

"DAMN YOU! YOU SHITTY SHITHEAD OF A SHIT CAPTAIN!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Why are you hitting me Sanji?"

"Hahahahaha, oh man, this is priceless!"

"Last I recall Marimo, she didn't even pick you!"

"Yeah, so, it's not like I even care. Besides, you're the one who's lost his chance, oh wait, you've never _had_ one in the first place?"

"I'm gonna kill you, you Natural Treasure!"

The sounds of swords being unsheathed were heard. "Oh yeah, try me?"

The two began to fight. Franky put an arm around the captain. "Well Straw Hat, aren't you a lucky S.O.B?"

"Huh?"

Another arm was around Luffy. "Luffy, you must know that if you ever feel that you wish to quit the position of Captain to be with the one you love, you know who to give the Captain position to." Usopp said, grinning.

"I know who and it's Zoro, my first mate."

The sharpshooter face faulted as Chopper looked at Franky. "What's going on?"

Franky pointed at their captain. "Our Captain…is a lucky guy."

Chopper looked at Luffy. "Luffy is lucky? Wait, what's going on here?"

Sanji held Zoro back with his foot while glaring at Luffy. "You better take care of her, otherwise, I'll kill you!"

Whenever Sanji meant something like that, the guys didn't even have to ask twice. Well, Luffy might have to?

**The next day…**

Nami knew that today, things were going to be different. She still couldn't believe that Robin had tricked her into confessing but it was partly her fault as well. _"Why did I have to ask something like that? Now things are going to weird between us all, as if it wasn't weird in the first place."_

"Oh, there you are Nami?" she heard a voice she wish she had not heard. She did not turn to face him. Luffy looked confusedly at her as he didn't get an answer from her. She then heard something and found him sitting next to her. "What's wrong, are you sick again?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. _Why did I have to fall for this guy? Wait, why did I have to fall for a guy in the first place and why did I even think about having a family?"_

****

She knew that because of last night, things were going to be different. She wished she could go back in time and stop herself from starting that seemingly innocent conversation between her and Robin. She wished she was just in her bed, faking that she was sick but remembering their time on Drum island, Luffy wouldn't leave her alone. Sanji's mad as hell and who knows if he'll still be able for her to manipulate after what just happened last night. "Damn, how are things going to be normal now? I wish I had never said that."

Luffy turned to her, having heard the last part. "You wish you hadn't said what?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing, Luffy! Besides," as she poked him in the chest. "You're still in debt to me for wasting all of our 100,000,000 bellis like that!"

"Eh? Why am I in debt to you when the money was the crew's?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" she shouted, smacking him on the head.

"Nami? What do you mean?" he asked, as the orange haired belli-lover turned to look over the railings of the ship. She stared into the rolling calm seas, the ship making trails that vanished quickly in the water. She then turned to him, seriousness in her eyes.

"Luffy, about your dream. It's to become a Pirate King, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's right! I'm going to become the Pirate King!" as he turned to ask her, "Why do you ask?"

She turned her head away. "Oh…no reason." as he suddenly spoke up again.

"Well, after I've become the Pirate King, I figured I'd return to my home and tell them everything that's happened."

Nami smiled. "Well, I'd like to visit your home someday- I mean, I'll be coming back to collect all the money you owe me!" she said, pointing at him. Then he laughed. "Wh-What's so funny!?"

"Gold Roger. Gold Roger became the Pirate King…but…" as he turned to her, that trademark grin of the D.s on his face. "Has he ever had someone else at his side?"

Nami looked at him trying to see what he was trying to say. Wait, why would Luffy try in the first place? "Luffy…just what are you saying?"

"Well," while he picked his nose and said, "Someone like…a Pirate Queen?"

Nami grinned. "Oh, and what if he didn't?"

"Then…" as he turned to her. "I'll be the first one to get one!"

Nami started to laugh. She couldn't believe how serious he was. "Hahahaha, oh really? Just what would this 'Pirate Queen' have to be?"

He smiled again. "Well, the Queen would have to be a she first. Then she'd have to be able to cook really great food," as Nami figured that the only cook on the ship was Sanji and the thought of the two… Eww, why did she think that? "powerful in a fight on her own," as she knew that while Sanji qualified for that as well, Zoro certainly fits the bellis for that. Eww…okay, stop that she thought. "a sharpshooter and a liar," Nope, not gonna happen in a million years. "a good doctor in a way," Chopper-quality of course. "Smart at least," Robin, oh wait, why would he choose Robin? Wait a minute, this is Luffy we're talking about, the captain that probably has meat for brains? "Is a good shipwright and can also play music for me!" he finished. Nami couldn't believe that he didn't mention the qualities of a navigator for a Pirate Queen but she decided to keep that out. And she didn't even fit the last two in any way.

"Well, I hope you find your Pirate Queen someday Captain!" she said, patting him on back. Luffy turned to her.

"But I already did," as she turned to him. "And she's right…here, with me."

That was when she thought she was going crazy. "E-Eh, m-m-me!?"

"I forgot to say that my Queen has to have already been a navigator on my crew!" he said. That was when Nami smiled.

"How thoughtful of you, Captain. Okay but let's make several things clear: One, your navigator can't cook as great as you want. Two, the navigator's not as powerful as the two after you. Three, your navigator is in no way either a good shot, a liar. Four, well, I guess the navigator has been a bit of a medic in a way? Five, the navigator's not as smart as the crew's historian. Six and seven, she's none of the two at all."

Luffy grinned. "I don't care about that. All I care about is that she's always by my side, feeding me!"

_Bonk!_

"I thought I just told you that I'm not that great a cook as that lovesick cook!" she cleared.

"But I can't cook, Nami. Well, not even close to Sanji!"

Nami then grinned. "Tell you what Luffy, let's make a deal: If I become your Pirate Queen, then there are going to be things that I want and that I can't have alone."

"If it's money, Nami, that's easy. You can have everything we find."

She poked his chest. "No." as she thought about how to explain the next thing in a way that he could understand. "Well, it's money but also…" as she looked at him. "Family."

"But we already have a family," as he pointed at the scene of Usopp and Chopper calling for help as another Sea King had approached the ship. Zoro was still asleep as Sanji was in the kitchen, as Franky was the one that used his Strong Right to pummel the sea beast in one blow. Then Luffy ordered Sanji to come and cook this again for his stomach as Sanji obliged, mumbling about overcooking it on purpose under his breath. Nami turned her captain back to face her.

"That's not the family I meant!" as she decided to just be blunt, and said, "I want kids."

Luffy tilted his head. "Eh? Kids? You know that's not possible Nami, they have to be able to fight and I'm not gonna take kids into our crew."

"No, I mean…" as she sighed. Then she had a plan. "Let's start with this then," as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Luffy was really confused now.

"Eh?"

She looked at him, as she told him to close his eyes. "Close your eyes now Luffy."

He did. Then he felt something warm and fleshy on his mouth as Nami pulled away. "Eh?"

She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, I'll show you what I mean by, 'wanting kids'." she said with a grin, dragging him by his vest now because of his stretching arm. She led him into the room, shut the door and then, all was quiet. Quiet except for the animalistic sounds later on as time passed in the day.

**Damn, I thought I had it going then I just started to write what came to my head. To be honest, _Innocent Curiosity_ wasn't the title I had wanted in the first place but because of stuff at home, I lost my train of thought for a moment and everything else that's here came. The original title was supposed to be _Predictions_ but oh well. By the way, this is a one-shot, if you think I should make a sequel, PM me. Hopefully when I do, let's hope it's less confusing here, since I think some of the characters were a little OC but I watched the anime in a weird order so that's to blame.**


End file.
